


Loki's First Time

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:“do you have to eat it like that“ with a very inexperienced and nervous loki? I love the awkwardness





	1. Chapter 1

You’re sitting in the grand hall, enjoying your food when Loki comes in. You smirk as he sits in front of you. “Is your majesty back so soon?” You’ve known him for a long time now. You were the closest thing he had as a friend, but even that isn’t quite what you have with him is. The relationship between you two is very formal, knowing how beneath him you are. Your family being the poorest of the nobles, you barely qualify as a lady. That didn’t stop you from having fun at court though. Nobody cared who slept with who as long as relationships were not compromised.

“Yes, it wasn’t a hard treaty to draw up.” Loki watches you eat a banana you had. “D- **do you have to eat it like that?”**

“What?” You frown, not understanding why he was so nervous. “It’s just a banana.”

“I-I know.” He looks away and shifts. It finally dawns on you why he said that.

“My prince, do you find me attractive?” You set the banana down and wait for him to meet your eyes. “You know, you can have me if you want.” Loki stares at you before blushing deeply and turning away again. “Or-or not.” You feel like you can’t finish your food now. “I-I have to go anyways.” You quickly stand and take your dishes to the kitchen for the servants.

“Lady (Y/n),” Loki makes you jump on your way to your room.

“Y-yes, my prince.” You turn to him. Loki doesn’t meet your eyes.

“Can-can I have you?” You blush at his quiet voice.

“Yes, your majesty.” You take his hand gently and guide him to your room. “What, um, what did you want to do?” You lock your door and look at him with a small smile.

“What-whatever you wish.” Loki still doesn’t meet your eyes.

“My prince, we-we do not have to do this.” You lead him to a chair and sit next to him.

“But I want to!” Loki pulls you to sit on his lap. You feel his hard boner straining against his pants. You tensed at first, but slowly relax. “I-I…” He looks away again. “I just don’t know…” Loki swallows his pride. “How to.”

“Your majesty?” You frown and cup his face. “What do you mean you don’t know how?”

“I’ve never…been, uh, with anyone.” His face becomes scarlet and you smile sweetly. “Y-you’re not going to say anything, will you?”

“Of course not, my prince.” You guide his hands to the back of your dress. “Help me undress, your majesty. I will show you how to please a woman.”

Loki swallows and nods. “Can-can you just call me Loki?”

“Yes, Loki.” You kiss him gently. “Tell me what you wish to learn.”

“Everything.” He looks at you determinedly.

You giggle. “Loki, that’s going to take many…meetings.” You run your fingers through his hair. “Many people don’t last very long their first time.” Loki nods.

“May I see you every day then?” You blush.

“W-why me?” You pull back a little away from him. Loki looks down.

“I don’t trust anyone to not make fun of me, except you.” You lift his chin and kiss him deeply, slowly. You feel his hands start to work with the laces on your dress before he lifts it over your head.

“I am honored, Loki.” You feel his hands shake. “Have you touched a woman before?” He shakes his head. You smile as you guide his hands to your chest. Loki cups your breasts over your slip. “It’s okay.” You encourage him. Loki starts experimenting, what hurts, what feels good, what does both. You encourage him with your sighs and moans.

“I want more.” You kiss him gently.

“I know.” You lift your slip up and give him full access to your body. “Loki, let me show you to bed.” You climb off him and guide him to sit on your bed. “May I?” Your hands touch his waist.

“Yes.” Loki breathes. He couldn’t believe someone was willing to do this and not ask for anything in return or hold it over his head. You slowly remove his pants and see his cock erect. You kneel before him and look up for permission. “(Y/n), I give you permission to do whatever you like to me.” You nod and kiss his tip lightly. Loki gasps as your tongue starts teasing him before taking him all into your mouth. “(Y/n)…” You blush when he uses your name. Yes, you were the one pleasing him, but that doesn’t always stop men from using another’s name. You thought Loki would have another’s name on his mind as well. Loki’s fingers entangle in your hair and guides your mouth up and down his shaft at the pace he desires. You try to breathe, but choke instead. It scares Loki and he immediately releases you. You take a deep breath with tears in your eyes.

“Loki…why did you stop?” You cough a little, catching your breath.

“I-I thought I was hurting you.” You smile, standing to pull him to your chest. His head rests between your breasts and you kiss his hair.

“You did not hurt me.” You pet his hair. “Sometimes that just happens, a lot of guys like when we choke on their dicks. It makes them feel more manly, or something.” You whisper. Loki is rubbing your back in small circles. “Do you want to continue?”

“Yes…” You hear hesitation in his voice.

“Loki, we don’t have to.” You sit next to him and meet his eyes. “It’s alright.”

“No, I-I’m just nervous.” You nod your head.

“Okay, but I want you to control this, in case you change your mind and want to stop.” You lift his shirt up. “Is this alright?”

“Yes.” You smile and take his hand and guide it to your thigh. You feel him hesitate before sliding his hand up slowly toward your sex.

“Loki…” You sigh as his fingers brush your clit. You spread your legs wide and lay back.

“I-I don’t—” You help guide his fingers into you. “Thank you…” Loki bites his lip and starts trying to please you with his fingers. You jerk at some pain as he tries to figure out what to do. “S-sorry.”

“It’s okay, Loki.” You smile up at him. “You’re learning.” You sigh as Loki finds your sensitive spot. “There…” He blushes, but keeps massaging that spot as he pumps his fingers in and out of you. Your orgasm builds as Loki becomes more skilled with his hands. “Loki!” You feel yourself clench around his fingers quickly, startling him.

“Was…was that supposed to happen?” Loki removes his fingers slowly, afraid of hurting you. He sees how slick they are from your release. You sit up and walk to the bathroom and bring back a towel. He cleans himself and you kiss him deeply.

“Yes, that was supposed to happen.” Loki sighs in relief. “I am ready for you to enter me, if you want to continue.” He nods. You lay back onto the bed and pull him to kneel between your legs.

“Will I hurt you?” Loki holds your thighs.

“No, dear prince.” You pull him into a gentle kiss. “Take your time.” Loki presses his forehead against yours and slowly enters you. You gasp involuntarily as he fills you. Loki looks at you worriedly. “It feels good, Loki.” You whisper. He bites his lip as he finds a rhythm he’s comfortable with. You close your eyes from the pleasure and your next orgasm building. “Yes…Loki!” You start thrusting your hips to meet his and Loki blushes. He didn’t think he could pleasure you so much his first time. You pull him down into a messy kiss. Loki hums and bites your bottom lip as he cums. You gasp and hold onto his arms tightly as you’re pushed over the edge as well. Loki collapses onto you, burying his face into your neck. You play with his hair lovingly. “Was that okay?” You worry you didn’t please him as you taught him.

“It was amazing.” Loki didn’t think he could feel something so intimate. “Can I come back tomorrow?”

“I…I thought I already showed you what you wanted?” You blush.

“No, Lady (Y/n). I know there is a lot more I need to learn.” He finally smirks down at you, letting you know he’s not as nervous as he was before. “It may take me an eternity to learn.”

You laugh and nuzzle your face against his. “Alright then, my bed is always opened to you, my prince.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi, doll! I'm a ho for your sub!loki stuff and I was wondering if I could request a part 2 of the unexperienced loki fic

It’s been months now as you watch Loki grow in confidence with his sexuality and skills. You smile as you look down at the sleeping prince, remembering his first night ever. “Good morning, my prince.” You whisper and kiss him softly.

He grins. “Good morning, Lady (Y/n).”  Loki sighs. “I think that was the last night I needed from you.”

You frown, but nod your head. After all, he isn’t yours, right? “Of course.” You turn away and get up.

“Lady (Y/n)?” Loki sits up confused. Didn’t you offer to only teach him until he’s comfortable with others?

“I am going to be late for my lessons, Prince Loki. You can stay or go whenever you please. As you know, my room is always opened to you.” You dress quickly before leaving your room. You know he will quickly learn that you don’t have any lessons for the day, so you try to make your way to the stables as fast as you can. “I’m going for a ride.” You tell your servant. They nod and start saddling your horse. “Thank you.” They help you up.

“Where are you going, my lady?”

“Just out…” You shrug. “I don’t really know yet.”

“Be careful.”

You smile. “I will.” You start toward the forest. You just had to get away and clear your mind. After you were far away from the palace, you slow down. There was a feast tonight and you knew Loki was going to be flirting with every young lady. _Except you._ You close your eyes and let your tears fall. “Damn it. You knew…you knew.” You chide yourself. You look back at the palace with a hardened look. “Then I’ll do the same as he.” You take a deep breath and wait about an hour before riding back. You were now composed and formed a plan. You get down and let your servant take the reins. “Thank you.”

“How was your ride?”

“Much needed.” You smile. “I need to get ready for the feast.” You quickly make your way to your room and find Loki is gone. You secretly thank the universe and see the palace servants brought you lunch. You quickly eat before starting a bath. You hear someone enter your room and turn to see a palace servant there. She curtsies. “Yes?” You wonder what they are doing here. You try not to use the palace servants for menial tasks.

“The All-Mother requested me to help bathe you and dress you for tonight.” You notice she’s holding a green and gold dress.

“O-oh…” You blush deeply. “I-I was going to wear my blue dress.”

“The All-Mother insists.” You nod and get into the tub.

“If she insists…” You allow the servant to wash you as your mind wanders.

“Queen Frigga expects an engagement tonight.” She confesses. You frown.

“I…I’m afraid she will be disappointed.” You whisper. She finishes washing your hair and you rinse it.

“Now, you don’t know that. She’s talking to Prince Loki now.” You wonder if even going to the feast would be a good idea, not that you have a choice now. You stand and allow her to dry you off before helping you into the dress. You stare into the mirror as the servant transforms you into someone you barely recognize. The woman in the mirror looks like a highly respected, wealthy lady. You may be a lady, but your family is one of the poorer ones, more like the middle class, than the upper class. “You look beautiful.”

“Yes…” You nod your head. “It is not me.” You nearly laugh.

“How could you say that?” You see her frown.

“You know my family and their…history, please don’t deny it.” You smile at her. “Prince Loki will never take someone with my lowly status as a wife.” You hear a knock on the door and frown again. “Who’s that?” You allow her to open the door for you and you see Thor there. “My prince.” You curtsy. “For what do I own this honor?”

“I am to escort you to the feast, Lady (Y/n).” He offers his arm. “Loki isn’t going to be able to keep his eyes off you.” You blush, taking his arm. You don’t understand why everyone in the royal family thinks he cares about you. You enter the Feast Hall and see all the lords and ladies already enjoying themselves. Thor kisses your hand before leaving to be with his friends. You take a deep breath and start mingling with the crowd. You see Loki already surrounded by young ladies, probably flirting with each and every one of them. You try to ignore him and start your own flirtation. Soon you were surrounded by some of the lords.

Loki looks over at the young men in a cluster. He was confused about what drew their attention. Loki couldn’t see you until they parted, as one of the young men asked you to dance. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw the colors you were wearing. His mother said the woman with his colors would be the one she wanted him to propose to, though he had the right to not propose at all. You were the one his mother wanted him to propose to? He thought she didn’t know about you. He couldn’t. Loki couldn’t after this morning, the way you rushed away from him, as if ashamed. He excuses himself and makes his way to his mother. “I cannot do this.”

“Why not? It seems you haven’t been separated from her for a long time.” His mother frowns at his confusion. “Was she nothing more than a teacher?”

“That was…” Loki was at a loss for words. Was that all you were? He admits he prolonged his time with you, not wanting to end it so soon. Loki shakes his head. “Mother, I cannot do this. It would embarrass her.”

“Then do nothing. You know it is your choice to approach her or not. The others certainly took the opportunity to.” Frigga sighs. “But then you cannot be mad when another does propose to her.”

It was like fire in his veins. Loki just realized in order to teach him, you had to have been with others, maybe even during your time together. That you’ll be with someone else tonight if he does nothing. The very thought made him sick. You were his first, his only. He couldn’t let you go. “Very well,” he tries to compose himself. “I will go to her.”

“I thought you would.” Frigga smiles. “You can even cut in during this dance. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.” She caught you looking up at them, trying to see what they are saying. Loki makes his way down through the crowd toward you.

“May I cut in?” He looks at the lord you are dancing with.

“Of course, your majesty.” He bows to you, after a frown toward him, and leaves as Loki takes you into his arms.

You’re flustered and really didn’t want to be so close to him. “We never finished our conversation this morning, Lady (Y/n).”

You frown. “I thought we did, Prince Loki. You have learned everything you could from me. I even saw you attracted a bunch of young ladies to your side earlier.” You keep your voice light and friendly, but you really wanted to just pull away from him and ask why.

“You never let me explain why it was our last night together.” You study him as your feet are in time with the music.

“Okay…why was that our last night together, your majesty?” You don’t let yourself hope he chose you, even after all the hints the others gave you.

“Because I no longer want to be your student, but your equal. Your companion.” You raise your eyebrows, not believing him.

“And yet, you had to discuss something with your mother before confessing these feelings?” You shake your head. “Loki, she chose me for you, didn’t she?”

“Yes, but I also have the choice to not act on who she chooses.” He spins you close to his chest and leans in to whisper in your ear. “And I choose you too. I didn’t know who she chose and didn’t want to get your hopes up, but seeing her approval…I am forever yours.” You blush deeply.

“Okay, Prince Loki. I accept.” You grin. “But you haven’t learned _everything_ from me yet. I have a new lesson for you, for making me doubt what we have.”

“Then let me formally propose to you and then you may teach me, my lady.” His eyes sparkle with mischief at the thought of your new lesson. “I cannot wait.”

“Oh, you’ll love it.” You murmur before kissing his jaw. “And you must behave.” Loki suppresses a moan.

“I swear…” You hear the yearning in his voice. “Now,” the music is winding down. “Lady (Y/n), will you give me the honor to call myself your husband?” Loki sinks down and looks up at you as some audible gasps are heard. You guess it’s the young ladies and lords, as the adults know what you wearing green and gold meant that you were his.

“Yes, Prince Loki.” You smile. “I gladly accept.” You gently pull him up and allow him to kiss you publicly. As you hear cheers and applause, you lean toward his ear. “Ready for your lesson?”

“As soon as they stop staring at us.” He chuckles and leads you away from the dance floor. You feel some glares on your back.

“Seems some young ladies are not happy.” You whisper.

“They’ll get over it quickly once they realize Thor is still not engaged.” Loki frowns a bit.

“Hush now, you know those silly girls just want a prince, whether it’s you or Thor. It doesn’t matter who. They’d marry a pig if he were a prince too.” You smile up at him as he chuckles.

“You’re probably right.” Loki kisses your hand before pulling you away from the hall. “Now to celebrate our engagement, my lady.” He murmurs in your ear, making you shiver.

“No, time to teach you a lesson for making me…upset.” You don’t know how else to word it. Once you two were alone in your room Loki looks down at you with a frown.

“Upset? Did I distress you with my words?” He pulls you into his arms. You push him toward the bed. “Darling?”

“You’re mine…” You climb above him. “Only mine.” You slowly kiss him, knowing he was going to be impatient soon. “You need to learn your lesson.” You pull away as Loki whines. “You have to make me cum on your tongue before you can get any pleasure.” You start lifting your dress, revealing your bare privates. “For a surprise for _any_ gentleman caller.” You smirk at his frown. “What is it, little prince?”

“You are mine too.” His words come out as more of a whine.

“Well, _now_ I am.” You kiss him behind his ear. “But you made it clear this morning that I wasn’t yours.” You shimmy up to tease him with the sight of your wetness. “So, are you ready, little prince?”

“Yes.” He growls, growing frustrated with your words and pulls you down to sit on his face. Your chuckle turns into a moan as his tongue expertly teases you. His growls vibrate against you as your fingers pull his hair desperately.

“Oh…gods!” You sigh and start grinding against him, trying to cause friction. “Loki…” You feel your orgasm building. “Fuck! Mine!” You cum hard as he licks you up. “F-fuck…Loki…” You pull away to let him breathe. “You’re not finished yet.” You grin and start slowly undressing him. “You still have to pay for making me think I’m not good enough.” Loki looks down at you with confusion.

“Darling, you are more than good enou-ah!” You started rubbing his tip softly with your thumb. “(Y/n)!” You smirk as his still inexperienced cock is not used to your torturous teasing. “P-please…” You kiss his tip gently, swirling your tongue around him. “Fuck…” You pull away and start kissing up his chest while stroking him slowly. “My love…please, I’m sorry…” You chuckle and quicken your pace before aligning your sex to drip your arousal onto his hardened cock. He whimpers as you kiss his jawline. You feel his cock jerk, trying to find your sex.

“Beg, my dear.” You smirk as you nip his neck playfully. Loki moans and starts trying to grind against them.

“Please, my lady, my love…” He sucks in a deep breath. “Please ride me like only you do…”

“Am I your one and only?” You murmur in his ear darkly. “Are you only mine? Those other women mean nothing?”

“They mean nothing…” Loki bites back another whine.

“Very good, _my_ prince.” You sink down on him with a low moan. “F-fuck…you feel so good…” You hear his own moans.

“Yes…sexy lady…” You kiss him as you start grinding and bouncing on him as you haven’t done before. The pace is fast as you pin his wrists above his head. “You fuck so well!”

“Yes! Fuck! Fuck!” You feel your orgasm build again as you start screaming with each bounce. Your tits are bouncing above Loki, mesmerizing him with each thrust. “Cum for me!” You cry out to him. Loki throws his head back as he shudders, spilling his seed into you.

“Fuck!” You clench around him as his cries fill the room. You collapse against him and hold him close. “My love…” You nuzzle his neck. “I’m yours, my lady. I swear it.” He murmurs to you.

“I know, love.” You smile at him sweetly. “And I am only yours now.” You notice you’re still dressed. “Okay, dear. I’m going to get ready for bed now, my prince.”

“Allow me, my mistress.” You blush at his new nickname and let him start unlacing your dress. “After this, I will hold you all night.” He lifts your dress up and toss it aside. “Yet, those colors really do suit you. I hope you willingly wear my colors more.”

“When you aren’t trying to get me naked, I will try.” You tease.

“Thank you, love.” Loki pulls you up to lay on his chest before pulling the sheets up, knowing it’s hot after your rendezvous. “Soon you will not have to worry about your reputation, now that you are mine, forever.”

You nod your head with a sigh. “But are you sure this is what you want?”

“Absolutely,” Loki kisses your forehead. “The thought of another having you, kills me.” You yawn. “Good night, my dearest.”

“Good night, my prince.” You sigh, happy you were wrong about Loki’s intentions.


End file.
